


Home

by katling



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, but we all knew this already, finn hates feeling useless, he also hates feeling trapped, he hates poe being hurt even more, pensive mood, the first order are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Somewhere I have saved a prompt list full of “reckless prompts”. I can’t find it but I plucked a couple of promising ones off it ages ago and finally got around to writing stuff for them.The prompt was: Your hands ache and your knuckles are bleeding after getting into another dumb fist fight so I’m gonna bandage them and then hold your hand for the whole day.The First Order want Finn back. Poe's not going to let that happen. Finn hates feeling trapped and helpless.





	

Poe comes back to the little hovel they’re using as their hideout, battered and bruised and listing slightly to one side but with a wild grin on his face and an air of triumph about him. None of it is particularly comforting to Finn as he clutches Poe’s sleeve, drags him over to one side of the single room they’ve been living in for the last couple of weeks and pushes him down onto the low stool there.

“I’ve got it,” Poe says, his grin revealing bloodstained teeth.

“What?” Finn asks, sparing just enough attention to let Poe know he’s listening while he ferrets around for their dwindling medical supplies.

“A way off this rock,” Poe says triumphantly.

That makes Finn still and he looks at Poe with a pleading expression. “Really?”

Poe’s smile softens now and some of his manic air bleeds off. He knows how much Finn has been hating all of this. How he blames himself for their predicament.

“Sweetheart, you know this isn’t your fault,” he says, taking Finn’s hand. It makes Finn wince because he can now see Poe’s knuckles are skinned and bleeding from whatever fight he’d gotten himself into.

“It’s me they’re after,” Finn says in a low, dull voice.

Poe’s expression tightens a little. “You didn’t know that. No one knew that. And anyway, that still doesn’t make it your fault.”

“But you…”

“No,” Poe snaps, his expression darkening. He sighs then and cradles Finn’s face with one hand. “We’re in this together, buddy. You and me. And I ain’t leaving this rock without you.”

Finn manages a rather miserable smile and turns his attention to cleaning and bandaging Poe’s hands. It was supposed to be a quick mission. In and out to get the information they needed but then they’d realised they were being watched and followed and then… they’d seen the display listing Finn’s status as wanted by the First Order along with an extremely generous reward for any information that lead to his capture. Since the people in this place would cheerfully have knifed each other for two credits, the amount on offer meant that the hunt for Finn had been on immediately.

It had been Poe who had kept them safe. Finding a hiding spot, making sure they were fed, finding ways to get money for supplies as he searched for a way to get to their ship or just to get off planet in any way possible. Most days he came back with a new bruise or scrape. Sometimes it was like this, when he’d clearly been in a fight. Finn keeps asking but Poe never explains. It makes him feel guilty.

“How?” he asks into the silence that had fallen.

“Freighter,” Poe explains. “A pilot who doesn’t give a shit about the First Order and doesn’t ask questions. We need to be at the port by midnight.”

That gives them several hours and the cover of darkness to hide Finn on the way. He feels stupidly relieved as he finishes bandaging Poe’s hands. Once he’s done, he takes hold of one of them, feeling like it’s his only lifeline at the moment. It’s not entirely wrong.

“Not too much longer, sweetheart,” Poe murmurs, leaning into him as the adrenaline starts to fade. “We’ll be home soon.”

Finn manages a weak smile. Home. Poe means the Resistance base but for Finn… home is where Poe is. Has been for a while. But he’ll be glad to be away from here, to take Poe back somewhere he’ll be safe. Safer anyway. Where he won’t have to fight his way back to Finn every night, only when he goes on missions.

“Yeah, home,” he breathes, pressing a kiss into Poe’s filthy hair. There’s no running water in this hovel so bathing has been sketchy at best. Not that he cares. As long as Poe comes back, that’s all that matters.

Poe slumps against him a bit more and then goes limp as sleep catches up with him. Finn gathers him close but keeps an eye on the time. Poe needs to rest because he’s the one who’s going to have to get them out of here tonight. A wave of guilt rises again but he pushes it down. It doesn’t help and Poe would only get upset if he knew. But Finn hates feeling useless, hates feeling trapped even more. But there’s too many people looking, too many people who know what he looks like and would cheerfully sell him to the First Order in a second. He _can’t_ do anything and he hates it.

Poe mumbles and shifts, curling closer in his sleep. Finn tightens his embrace and runs his thumb gently over the bandages on Poe’s knuckles. He feels useless and lost and guilty but if all he can do is sit here and hold Poe’s hand until it’s time to go then… well, that’s not so bad, is it?


End file.
